


Moral of the Story: Don't touch Kyungsoo's Stuff

by SeongRyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Being Dumb, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Demon Oh Sehun, Demon Summoning, Not Beta Read, Witch Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeongRyeol/pseuds/SeongRyeol
Summary: Baekhyun wasn't a wizard by any means, no... but he certainly knew people who were.And that's how the whole dilemma had started - it hadn't been his fault, though! It had been Chanyeol who had dared him to try this one spell from Kyungsoo's spellbook, just for fun...
Kudos: 6





	Moral of the Story: Don't touch Kyungsoo's Stuff

Baekhyun wasn't a wizard by any means, yet, here he was, preparing a ritual he wasn't even sure what it was about. It was just for fun, though, so where was the harm in trying? It's not like it'd work anyway, probably, he wasn't a wizard, after all.  
He followed the instructions pretty well, though he didn't have all the exact ingredients the ritual required according to the spellbook. But substitutes would work just fine, right?  
  
Right.  
  
And that's how he ended up using scented candles instead of normal ones and an edding opposed to a stick of chalk to draw the pentagram. He hadn't even been interested in getting a proper heart at some butcher's shop, so he had decided to use a can of Toben's dog food, instead. There had to be heart in there somewhere.  
  
With all the preparations ready, he lit the candles and turned off the lights. It really was spooky, the atmosphere only lightened by the cozy smell of the scented candles.  
'This is it, huh?' Baekhyun thought as he sat down in front of his pentagram cross-legged, pulling the old, heavy book into his lap.  
"Damn this stuff is hard to read..."  
  
After trying t o decipher the crooked letters of the page for several minutes, he resorted to using his phone's flash as a source of light.  
Slowly, but surely he recited the seemingly ancient words. They seemed to weigh down his tongue, as if they didn't want to be said out loud... until suddenly something switched. As if a dam had been broken they rolled off the young man's tongues, as if he had practiced them a thousand times.  
  
Baekhyun didn't have time to question it, as as soon as the spell had been completed, as there were no verses left, the book snapped shut and the candles were blown out by a sudden gust of wind. Baekhyun's breath hitched and out of surprise he let go of his phone, leaving it to clatter onto the floor, its flash turning off.  
  
Suddenly engulfed by darkness, Baekhyun didn't know what to do. Had it really worked? The room seemed so much darker than usually at night, leaving the young man basically blind - but not for long. Soon, blinding violet flames started licking around the lines of Baekhyun's crooked pentagram, melting the scented candles and devouring the can of dog food in a blaze. The cozy scent of the candles mixed with the scent of sulfur, making the atmosphere not cozy at all.  
  
Over time, the flames died out, only leaving behind a faint light, and... a person?  
Baekhyun gulped. Slowly, he reached for his phone and activated its flash again, pointing it at his "guest"... and he froze.  
  
His "guest" was a tall man, clad in a well-fitted black suit and shiny dress shoes. His black hair was slicked back - wait, we're these horns? Baekhyun gulped. The man's eyes were glowing in a blazing shade of Red and his face....  
  
The devil was a handsome man.  
  
The devil was a handsome man, but he certainly didn't enjoy standing in a spotlight like this, crunching up his face in a scowl.  
  
"YOU are the unfortunate soul who dared as much as to summon me?" He inquired, certainly not happy with said occurrence.  
  
"U-uh..." was the only thing Baekhyun managed to get out of his mouth. "Stay away, uh, you..." He thought back at what he had read in the book. "Ha! You can't get out of there unless I let you!" He pointed at the still gooey lines of the pentagram, making the scowling demon look down at his feet, only to see him look back up smirking right after, lifting a foot.  
  
"Wh... what do you think you're doing?!" Baekhyun asked, suddenly not so sure anymore. "You can't-"  
  
The demon stepped out of the pentagram anyway. "You have no idea what you just did, as it seems" the handsome man started walking towards Baekhyun, making him scramble back in panic, struggling to get back on his feet. "A pentagram can only hold me if all of its lines meet up perfectly... this-" he gestured to the crooked lines on the floor "I'm surprised there even are lines that meet at all."  
  
Baekhyun gulped again, his body shaking. Not only had he managed to actually summon a demon, but he had failed to contain him... the only way to get rid of him was to smudge the chalk pentagram - but he had drawn it with a permanent marker. Was he gonna die now?  
  
The demon watched the human panic for some time, before choosing to speak again.  
"Did you really have no idea what you were doing at all? I knew humans are dumb... but this? Where did you even get this book?!"  
  
Baekhyun didn't know what he had expected, but this hadn't been it. The demon was just staying there, complaining. Where was the blazing hell fire? Why was he not pierced by claws and ripped apart by fangs right now?  
"You're... You're not going to kill me?" He tentatively asked the taller.  
  
"Kill you?" The demon looked at him in disbelief "trust me, I'd love to right now, but I can't. First off, you're my contractor now, so that'd be plain rude, even if I'm here against my will. Secondly, you're not a sinner. Yes, you've done questionable things, such as SUMMONING A DEMON FROM HELL, but you don't intend to harm anyone. If I even try to hurt you, those guys up there" he pointed upwards, to the sky, presumably "Will have my head. Whether I like it or not, I'm stuck here for now, at least until you found a way to scrub the permanent marker off your floor. Seriously, who even does that?"  
  
Baekhyun looked at the demon, stunned. He had not expected such a monologue, the demon had almost sounded whiney.  
"Uh... I'm sorry? I didn't think it'd work..." he tried explaining himself.  
  
"And that's the problem with you humans. You don't think!" The demon complained, turning away from Baekhyun, crossing the room and plopping down onto the human's bed. "You better make this up to me, or I'll make your life hell." He crossed his arms looking... sulky? Baekhyun couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Things would be getting interesting from now on, for sure...  
  
"Uhm... do you... have a name?"  
  
"Of course I do! It's..."

•••

"So... who's this runway model you dragged here today?" Chanyeol asked. They had met up with Kyungsoo in their favourite café, so he could prove to him that he had dutifully carried out his dare and in hope for Kyungsoo not to kill them for "borrowing" one of his spellbooks in broad daylight.  
  
Baekhyun glanced at the demon next to him. He really did look like a model in his suit, especially noe that he was wearing tinted sunglasses to hide his eyes and a hat to cover his horns.  
  
"This? This is Sehun. Oh Sehun to be exact. And, well... it's quite the story how he got here"

•••

Though he was lucky to not face the wrath of Do Kyungsoo today, Baekhyun had to face the horror of Sehun and Chanyeol getting along perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well... hello there!
> 
> I hope you liked this story!  
> This is my first proper work of this kind, so I guess I was a little nervous to actually post it on here... But here I am :D
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments or just share your thoughts in general :)
> 
> (I have yet to figure out how the formatting on here works xD)


End file.
